<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Let's try something new, sweet fox by Severus_Snape2</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29308743">Let's try something new, sweet fox</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Severus_Snape2/pseuds/Severus_Snape2'>Severus_Snape2</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dutch fuck Hosea hard, M/M, Pure Smut, Trans Dutch, Trans Hosea, multiple orgasm</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:22:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>882</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29308743</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Severus_Snape2/pseuds/Severus_Snape2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hosea Matthews/Dutch van der Linde</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Let's try something new, sweet fox</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This is another crazy request. I hope you like it. I'm always open for requests. No matter how crazy :) </p><p>Maybe I start a Trans Dutch X Trans Hosea kink book soon ;) </p><p>I hope you like this one-shot anon :) I tryed my best.<br/>
-<br/>
Hosea and Dutch are in a deserted wooden cabin. Somewhere in middle of nowhere. Both man are naked. Hosea lay on the bed with wide spread open legs and his slit is already verry verry wet, and stretched by three of Dutch's fingers. His partner, who has also a slit, dissappear for a short moment. And as he come back, and kneel between Hosea's legs, he can see that he has three peeled corn cobs in  his hand. One is small, the other middle and the last one pretty big.</p><p>,,Let's try something new baby. You trust me?" Dutch whisper seductively.</p><p>,,Of course dearest. Just a bit nervous. I don't know how that should feel." Hosea answer.</p><p>,,Oh just relax schatje. I'm sure it feels good." Dutch smile.</p><p>Hosea lay back again, and relax. His legs are wide open. And his slit is pretty wet and lose. Dutch lay the washed cobs down next to him. Except the small one. He keep that in hand. Then he slowly push the small one in. Well it isn't really small, but compared to the other two, yes. Hosea moan. It feels so foreign. But it's not bad. The ripped texture of it feels actually verry good inside him. Holy shit!</p><p>,,How does it feel schatje?" Dutch ask. The lust heavy in his voice.</p><p>,,Weird, but good. I start to love it." Hosea moan.</p><p>,,Good." Dutch smile.</p><p>Bis pupilles are blown white, and his eyes are dark. He really seen to like what he see.</p><p>,,Your wet dearest?" Hosea moan.</p><p>,,Mhhm yes. Verry." Dutch hum.</p><p>And then the index finger of Dutch's free hand rub over Hosea's nub. The old man begin to see stars. His back arch and a loud moan leave his mouth. But and after a while, Hosea cum hard. His back arch, and a loud moan leave his mouth. After a while, Dutch pull the small cob out. A whimper leave Hosea's mouth.</p><p>,,It's okay baby. I just switch em." Dutch say soothing.</p><p>And then he take the middle sized cob, and push it hard and deep in Hosea. The older man's back arch again, his eyes roll in the back of his head, and a loud groan leave his mouth. He can already feel another orgasm building up. </p><p>,,Good?"</p><p>,,Yes, oh god! Fuck me hard." Hosea beg.</p><p>And Dutch obey. He start to fuck the older man's hole pretty hard. It's almost to much for Hosea. His other hand start to rub his nub again.</p><p>,,Fuck Dutch! Keep doing this and I probably don't survive the night." Hosea tease groaning.</p><p>,,Thst would be pretty sad dearest. I need you. How can you dare to say such things." Dutch say with fake shock.</p><p>Then he start to pump even harder.</p><p>,,Ahhhhhh shit." Hosea moan.</p><p>He never thought that peeled corn cobs would make him go so crazy. It feels purely amazing. The texture of it. He really love it. And Dutch seem to love it too. Then again, Hosea cum hard. Screaming. He almost blacked out this time. After a nother teasing while, Dutch pull it out, and finally push the big one in. That one actually hurt a bit, because it spread Hosea's lips and inside walls even more. But the pain quickly fade to Lust, as Dutch slammed it all the way in. Only a little bit is out, that he can still pump it and get it out. It hit all the right spots deep inside him. The stars in his view become more. His breathing is fast, and heart beat rapidly in chest. Fuck. Thst thing is big. It stretch him to the limit. But feels so damn good. His walls start to flutter and tighten arround it. He's pretty close. Dutch's free hand start to rub his nub again. It really start to become to much now. His back arch with a low moan again. He is about to pass out. He's sure. And then he cum again, with a scream. So hard, that he indeed black out this time. His walls flutter arround the big Cob. </p><p>After a moment, Dutch pull it out. Hosea's pretty and used hole convulse and squirts. And Dutch fucking love the sight. A few minutes later, Hosea come back to himself. To the sight of Dutch, who rub his own nub, starring at his squirting and convulsing hole. After a moment, he cum with a deep moaned "Hosea" on his lips. Then the younger open his eyes, and lock them with Hosea's. The older man's heartbeat and breathing slowly go back to normal. </p><p>,,You alright Angel?" Dutch ask worried.</p><p>,,Yea. I'm pretty fine. That was amazing." Hosea smile.</p><p>,,Indeed."</p><p>Dutch clean everything. And then he clean Hosea's used hole softly with a rag. He's completely over stimulated, wich make him even more sensitive down there. Then he put the rag aside, and cuddle tightly against his lover. Both man share a few soft kisses, before they fall asleep. Hosea is pretty exhausted. But it was totally worth it.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>